No More, Forever
No More, Forever is the 15th episode of the fifth season of "Third Watch." The episode aired on February 20, 2004. Summary Steeper continues his by-the-books command style and goes head-to-head with Kim when Doc doesn't report for duty on time. Sasha can't find her off-duty weapon the morning after Doc's party. Faith returns to duty at the front desk despite Fred's wanting her to remain on disability and discovers that Bosco has lied to her about Swersky not allowing them to be partners. A panicky Nardo kidnaps Rose and then Bosco in a futile attempt to prove that he wasn't a rat and makes a shocking choice when he realizes that his days as a mobster have come to an end. To the horror of the squads, Doc takes extreme measures to prevent Steeper from closing the house and forces Carlos & Kim to risk their lives in order to do the right thing. Sully returns a favor by reaching out and saving his friend's life in Doc's hour of greatest need. Trivia & Notes *Emily (Bonnie Dennison) does not appear in this episode *This is the last appearance of Michael Beach on the show as a regular actor on the show. Quotes :Kim (to Doc): Why are you in your blues? :Doc: Hey, Kimmy, I'm not going on the street today. Excuse me. :Kim: Wait, listen, Doc I need to talk with you, just... :pulls out a gun and shoots Steeper in the stomach. :Doc: Like I said, I'm not going on the street today. ---- :Kim: Let me help him. :Doc: Fifteen minutes. :Kim: What? :Doc: Fifteen minutes. :Steeper: Please! :DK: What are you talking about? :Doc: Hey, hey, when he closes this house the people in this community will have to wait at least 15 minutes for medical or fire response. See, I did the math, calculated the response times. Isn't that how you do it, Jack? ---- :Bosco (to Swersky): I need an emergency day, lost time, whatever. :Swersky: Why? :Bosco: Personal. Family emergency. :Swersky: Is everything all right? :Bosco: You don't like it, fire me. I gotta go. :Swersky: What is going on!? :Yokas (to herself): Not that much has changed. ---- :Doc (to DK): I don't want to hurt anybody, DK. :DK: You hurt him. :Doc: Well, that's... that's for us. That's... that's for all of us, okay. I mean, we work hard to make this house what it is. :Kim: Don't say you're doing this for us, Doc. :Doc: Well, you know what? Actions have consequences. And Steeper's starting to see that now, aren't you Jack? Huh? Actions have consequences! ---- :Sully: This is Doc we're talking about? Doc Parker? :Levine: Yes, Doc Parker! :Sully: Crazy. :Levine (voice breaking): Well, he really hasn't been all right lately. :Sully: Where in the hell is he gonna get a gun? :Levine: Oh, guns are hard to get all of a sudden? ---- :Sully: Shouldn't we just knock on the door first? :Cruz: We don't wanna tip him to anything. :Davis: We're talking about a guy we know here. :Cruz: We're talking about a guy with a gun. We gonna hang here and head over there later with a mop and bucket? :Davis: And your way of handling it no one gets hurt, right? ---- :Doc (to Carlos): It's gotta be eight more minutes and I thought you'd understand. :Carlos: Here's what I do understand. I'm not letting this man die on the floor of my firehouse. :Doc: Hey, you better sit back down, Carlos. :Carlos: If he dies, you're a murderer. :Doc: Sit down! :Carlos: You wanna shoot me? Shoot me. ---- :Sully (after seeing Steeper on the floor of the firehouse) Oh my God. Doc did that? :Kim: Not the Doc we know. ---- :Doc: I don't think they're gonna close it now. :Sully: What? This house? :Doc: Yeah. :Sully: No way. No way they're gonna close this house. You saved it. ---- Category:Season Five Category:Episodes